epicbattlefantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Monoliths
Viking monolith.png Ancient monolith.png Cosmic monolith.png Sem título2.png UndeadMonolith.png Monoliths are great stones imbued with magical power, which appear as elite enemies in Epic Battle Fantasy 3 and 4. They are immobile, but can attack with deadly magic. In Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Monoliths are extremely challenging foes in . They can charge up energy for a devastating attack. Most monoliths use their most powerful attack every 3 turns starting from their first turn, and use lesser attacks the rest of the time. There exists three types of monoliths, each with their own elemental resistances and weaknesses: the Viking Monolith, Ancient Monolith and Cosmic Monolith. All three have a weakness to damage, giving Gunners like Lance an advantage against them. They are however, resistent to poison, death, stun and syphon. Note: The monoliths CAN be syphoned however chances of that happening are low. If all characters try to use unleash with weapons that can syphon, then there is a much better chance of syphoning. Useful if you want to prevent the monoliths from doing anything. Viking Monolith This Monolith is the first encountered, as early as Glacier Valley. It has three regular attacks: it fires a powerful blue laser which can freeze players, the notable Ice Spike that can cause instant death, and snowflakes that float down on the players, damaging all three. Using Ice resistance gear can make them much easier to slay. Use Matt's earth attacks for decent damage. In EBF4, it appear again and the attack pattern is similar to the last game. Ancient Monolith This monolith attacks with a deadly yellow laser dealing nonelemental damage and able to dispell player buffs. The rest of the time, they cast Cataclysm for heavy Earth damage, heal themselves and their allies, place powerful buffs on themselves, may dispell debuffs... Fire resistance and the Barrier spell can make them easier to kill. They are formidable foes, but thankfully most battles with them are optional and those that are not happen at a level when they do not pose a significant threat. Lance's Deep Blue helps against those annoying enemies, as does Matt's Iceberg and Natalie's ice spells, for they are weak to ice and water. Cosmic Monolith This monolith is the most devastating and hardest to defeat of the three. Its primary attack is appropriately nicknamed "Doomsday". The attack opens up with a Flare-like spell which hits the party for minor non-elemental damage and leaves a debuff. Then a red laser splices through the players and into the ground, creating a rift of spurting fire which envelops the entire screen, dealing heavy damage twice in a row, while also healing the monolith. On Epic difficulty, may also cause instant death. Without Dark-resistant armor equipped, or Autolife cast on someone, this attack can potentially kill your entire party, ending the game. 100% or more Dark resistance is almost mandatory. The monolith will never use this attack twice in a row, allowing a chance to heal and retaliate. The rest of the time, the Monolith casts Antimatter for dark damage and can remove debuffs on itself. Of all monoliths, those are most evasive, able to easily dodge most attacks, which is made especially annoying given how they are able to heal themselves with Doomsday, and even more so if you are fighting two Monoliths together. Lance's Bind is mandatory on Cosmic Monoliths, and even then beware of their Purify spell. To deal as much damage as possible, use Natalie's thunder spells and Lance's Airstrike or better yet, Lightning weapons and thunder spells. Make sure to use Regen (and probably some dark-resistant armor) for this strategy, though. (This strategy was used by Final508, and seems to have won against a Cosmic Monolith without massive damage problems/death/problems with the health of the Monolith). The Cosmic Monolith is based on the monoliths in 2001: A Space Odyssey. In Epic Battle Fantasy 4 The threat of Monoliths is significantly reduced in this game. They are still powerful foes who can charge up energy to cast dangerous magic, but usually have no real resistance to Syphon, which cripples them entirely. It is possible and even easy to face off against groups of five Monoliths and have no problem at all thanks to the mass Syphon skill. Viking Monolith Viking Monoliths appear almost exactly as in EBF3, only far easier to slay. They also have a revamped overworld appearance. Ancient Monolith In EBF4, Ancient Monolith changed. It is now a thunder elemental enemy and use many thunder based attacks. Its primary purpose remains buffing allies' defence, however. It also serves as a player summon which defends the whole party. Sky Monolith Sky Monoliths appear in EBF4 as the last monolith you will meet. The greatest nuisance out of all monoliths, the Sky monolith is quite annoying and difficult to kill. It uses extremely powerful wind attacks against the player characters. Like all monoliths, it can charge, but its charge is unpredictable and follows no pattern. Also, when they charge, they recover HP. Its charged attack launches a powerful wind attack.A good stratagy is to have matts cataclysm at full and have gash club at max use for Insane amounts of damage up to 40567 damage and to have genji armor on and have natz use syphon on them to make them skip a turn The Sky Monolith and Emerald Runes appear to be a refrence to Pokemon Emerald Version. Undying Monolith A monolith that made its debut in EBF4. This monolith is proven quite deadly to player. It is a dark elemental monolith which uses many powerful dark and poison elemental attack. Its attack can cause a lot of status problems such as poison, doom, curse and mostly Death. Like all monoliths, it takes three turns to 'charge' its powerful attack, that releases three death spikes to the player party with high chances to inflict Death. It is weak to bomb and holy attacks. Cosmic Monolith This extremely powerful monolith is no longer a foe, but instead a summon earned by defeating the optional Glitch boss in the Factory. When summoned, an army of Cosmic Monoliths appears surrounding the planet, one of which descends upon the battlefield and casts Doomsday just before disappearing, inflicting '''massive '''Dark damage on all foes. The Cosmic Monolith is the strongest known summon in the game, but also the most expensive one to pull off, costing a whopping 150 summon points. It is one of the best ways to damage The Creator aspect of the final boss Godcat and her minions. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Foes